opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Dream
We find ourselves inside a huge city. Everyone is living their lives normally, but something's not right... They are all wearing crowns, capes and fancy clothing. They seem however to be cold, as even with the clothing, they are shivering. No light can be seen around them, and the night sky is darker than usual... Even the moon's light does not illuminate it. High in the sky, above the city, we sudenly see two bright lights. One is very bright, light and yellow, while the other is a darker shade of lighting, purple or indigo. The source of these lights are two men, one dressed in total white, and the other in total black. Their faces cannot be seen yet, but it is apparent that they are clashing. Everyone was devided, but for some reason, everyone was a spitting image of the others. They seemed to live their life as free men and women, yet they wore shackels. They all seemed ignorant of the fact that they were living in a world of their own creation... A world in which what is pure and what is overrated cannot be distinguished. The "camera" zooms out, and we realize that we've been watching through the viewpoint of a fly that was resting on the wall. We see the man in total black, in the place of the fly, and he's baffled. He's wondering what would happen if he was able to look at things the way the fly was... He is not sure if he would be able to come in terms with what is outside his grasp. He wonders if he would become like the white-dressed man, who turns his back on others, and just ignores, like nothing ever happened. Hasn't he seen this before? We see the man in black running... He's trying to run away from the man in white, he's trying to avoid the thief. The camera once again zooms out, and we realize that this chase took place inside the black man's head. He's seen holding a key of some sorts, and he suddenly stands up, turns around, and shouts. He's not sure, but he thinks he doesn't need the white-coloured man anymore... He just needs to throw away all the lies and fake words, and the white man will beat it. He's still conflicted if he needs the white-coloured man... He wants the hurt and the pain to dissapear, he doesn't have a use for it. Because he want's to continue living, to be able to make a change. He sees that world again, where everyone was a King or a Queen... What's different now, is that they have learned to believe. ---- He opens his eyes. Magnus is covered in sweat, and his heart is pounding heavily... He looks around, and remembers everything. He's next to a sleeping Atazard, and they are close to the little campfire they made. He simply lies back again. It was a dream, huh? Or was it a nightmare? ''' '''Nah. It was just a dream. Category:Blog posts